


In the Darkness of Night

by MisMot



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisMot/pseuds/MisMot
Summary: When getting up in the middle of the night, you never expected things to turn out quite like this.





	In the Darkness of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCelest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCelest/gifts).



You weren’t sure exactly what time it was when you managed to untangle yourself from John other than it was late in the night. As exhausted as you were, you felt like you were dying for a glass of juice. So, feeling like a small child wandering through the house at night, you crept through the ranch doing your best not to stub any of your toes on anything in the darkness. John had had a busy last few weeks filled with countless hushed conversations on the phone at all hours. You would feel guilty if you accidentally woke him up by being so clumsy.

When you turned a corner, you nearly jumped out of your own skin when one of the guards rounded the corner at the same time, just barely saving you from falling on your already sore ass by gripping your upper arms. You couldn’t help the yelp you let out in surprise, stumbling into the guard’s hard chest with a soft ‘oof’. “Are you alright, miss?”

“Fine,” you coughed politely, stepping back so he could release you, “just a little winded is all.”

“Oh. What are you doing up so late?” He paused at the end of the question, unsure of how he should address you as he let go of your arms finally. You weren’t really sure what he should call you, either. It’s not like you had known him before you started your relationship with the youngest Seed brother anyway.

“I was just getting something to drink,” you explained as you crossed your arms in front of your chest, conscious of the chill in the air and wishing you’d at least thought to put on the robe John had just bought for you. “Why? Is there something wrong with walking around your home at night?”

“No, of course not,” he quickly told you, nervously shifting the assault rifle from where it hung on a harness. Even as he spoke, you could see the doubt in his eyes. “It’s just with all that’s been happening lately, you can’t be too careful.”

“You have nothing to worry about from her.” You once again nearly jumped out of your skin as John’s voice rose from the darkness surrounding you, his thin hands wrapping easily around your shoulders. While you would normally be glad to lean into John’s hold, the cold tone of voice and the way his fingers dug into your skin gave you pause. “Why don’t you go patrol down by the dock? Send Timothy up to the house since it seems too… Stressful for you to handle?”

“Sir,” the guard started to protest, blanching in the pale moonlight.

“Accusing the lady of the house. Tsk, tsk.” Without another word, John began to pull you back towards your shared bedroom, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “And you… What am I supposed to think? You talking to another man in the middle of the night? Right under my nose?”

“John, it’s not like that,” you sighed as he shut the bedroom door behind him. “I was just going to get something to drink.”

“I saw him grab you. Pull you to him.” By the tone of his voice, you knew John had memorized exactly what the other man had looked like. The guard would be lucky if he got sent to Jacob for some retraining exercises. You couldn’t help but shiver at the idea of ending up in John’s confession room. You knew that you’d been there once before but the memory was hazy and you preferred to remember him wrapping you in a blanket and making you feel whole again afterward. You weren’t even sure how you’d ended up in the room to begin with. “Is that what you want? To be pulled around by some strangers in the middle of the night?” John’s hands found you again, jerking you towards him hard enough that you nearly fell.

“John!” You snapped at him, lightly slapping at his bare chest. “Don’t be a brute!” He chuckled and buried his face in your hair, inhaling deeply as you let yourself be enveloped in his arms.

“Why would you even leave me, my love?” He asked softly but dangerously against you, slowly starting to back you up against the massive bed.

“I already told you, John,” you sighed, sitting on the bed when the mattress knocked into the backs of your legs. “I wanted to get some juice.” John hummed to himself, standing above you in the darkness.

“I should just get a fridge for here, hmm? Put everything you could ever need right here so you never leave.” You couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up at his words, reaching out to try to pull him down to you. The moonlight reflected strangely on the ‘sloth’ that had been carved into his chest and you didn’t even try to stop your hand from reaching out and gently running your fingers over your lover’s sin.

“And what about the Project?” You asked as he leaned into your touch and pushed you to lie back against the bed. “I have responsibility, you know.”

“Work from home,” John growled against your throat in a way you weren’t sure was an order or a hopeful suggestion. “Or better yet, be my _personal_ assistant.” You laughed, even as his fingers slid over your panties and pressed into your slit, the sound quickly changing into a strangled moan as he dragged his teeth over your throat. You tried to protest but he pressed his mouth against yours as if he wanted to devour you whole.

“John,” you managed to gasp out as you spread your legs wider, baring yourself to the Baptist.

“Tell me,” John’s voice was hoarse as he made himself at home between your legs, his hands seemingly everywhere at once, “tell me how bad you want me, how I’m the only one who can make you cum.” You mewled as his thumb found your clit, attacking it just as roughly as he handled confessions. You knew from experience that he was capable of being brutal, but he’d always made it up to you afterward. He bit your shoulder when you took too long to try to form the words on your heavy tongue, a hiss escaping as you tried even harder to gather your thoughts. He slipped two fingers in you without warning, curling them and making her see stars.

“John, please.” You knew that he liked hearing you beg almost as he liked hearing you say ‘yes’ and you didn’t mind doing either. “Oh god, please.”

“You know what I want to hear,” he all but growled as he added in another finger, reaching for your breast with his free hand.

“I need you,” you groaned against his already sweat-slicked skin, pressing fervent kisses everywhere you could reach as you struggled to say the words. “I want you so bad, John. Only you,” you swore, wrapping your legs around his waist to try to get him to give you more. John’s hand left your cunt and even though it was what you wanted, you couldn’t help but cry out at the loss of contact. He shushed you as he pressed his mouth against yours, biting your bottom lip and squeezing your breasts with both hands. You felt like all you could do was cling to the lean man as he rolled his hips against yours, putting pressure but refusing to actually enter you as you so desperately wanted him to. “John, please.”

“How could I say no when you ask like that, my love?” John chuckled, finally taking a moment to line his cock up with your entrance after slipping your panties down your legs. You clung to his shoulders as he stared into your eyes, bringing your bodies flush together slower than he had in a long time. You tried to keep eye contact with him, even as your body stretched to accommodate him for the second time that night. As he slid in to the hilt, John pressed his face against your neck and breathed in deeply, his arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself still. Tentatively, you rolled your hips up against his, trying to encourage him into moving but he ignored you.

“John?” You asked softly, reaching up to run a hand through his loose hair to push it out of his eyes. He grunted and finally began to move against you, pushing himself up to his knees and dragging your hips into his lap and he began to thrust into you earnestly.

“I hated it,” he confessed, pulling you up to straddle him as he thrust up into you harshly. “I hated seeing you in another man’s arms.”

“John,” you tried to argue but the words were lost around the moans that he drew from you as you bounced on his lap.

“You’re mine,” he hissed, spreading his legs to force you closer to him, grabbing your hips to pull you against his thrusts. You pressed your face against his shoulder as you held on and tried your best to focus on his words but the task seemed impossible as a hand pressed against your clit once more. You heard yourself all but screaming his name as he rocked into you, muttering dark and wicked things into your hair as he ripped your pleasure from you.

You came quickly, clenching hard around his cock as your body shook and collapsed against his as he continued to thrust into you. Weak cries spilled from your lips like a prayer as you begged him for more, for relief, for everything he was willing to give and more. John dropped you back against the bed, thrusting savagely as he chased his own release, calling out your name as he tried to draw another orgasm from your tired body. You felt tears slip from your eyes as your last climax of the night rolled over you, your body exhausted from a second session. His sperm was warm as it spurted inside you, John lifting your hips to try to help it take root in you with a murmured prayer.

Finally, he rolled off of you and collapsed beside you, a sweaty arm covering his pale blue eyes. “John?” You asked, rolling over to run a finger over his numerous scars.

“Yes?”

“I love you. No matter what, you are the person I want in my life, in my future.” He looked over at you, lifting his arm just enough to peer at you in the darkness.

“Marry me.” You weren’t sure if it was an order or a suggestion, but you found yourself nodding either way. When the Collapse came, you knew in your heart that you would be exactly where you were meant to be, the faded wanted posters with a face so like your own wiped away in atomic annihilation, and a fresh life ahead of you with your family.

“Yes.” John’s teeth flashed as he grinned at you, reaching out to pull you towards him and pressing kisses everywhere he could reach.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ever wonderful [Aurumcelest](http://aurumcelest.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr! Feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://www.motical.tumblr.com) and see what kinds of things I'm up to when I'm not posting on a regular basis! I did recently learn that tumblr hasn't actually been delivering messages to me, so if you sent me something and I didn't answer, please either send it again or use that pesky instant messaging thing. Tumblr sure is great about their coding!


End file.
